Hey can i borrow a pencil?
by LynnBrook
Summary: "Can i borrow a pencil?" he asked. That was the start of a beautiful friendship. To bad he moved away and they'll never see each other again. or will they? oneshot AH


**I don't own twilight so...**

8years old-

Bella Swan was sitting in her 3rd grade class room talking to her best friend and Neighbor Alice.

"Alice I love you dress! It's so pretty!" Bella complemented.

"yours looks better Bella, you look so pretty in it." Alice replied.

Bella looked down at her new dress. A tradition her and Alice to wear a dress the first day back from springbreak. It was a dark royal blue with a bow in her hair.

"Thanks Ali."

Alice and Bella continued talking about how great their summer was, how they visited Arizona and how Alice had a fight with the boy that lives across the street named Jasper, or how a new family moved in next store to Bella's house and how they hope they had a daughter their age.

"Good morning boys and girls." Their teacher said interrupting their conversation.

"Good morning Mrs. Cowen." The class said in unison.

"I have a surprise, for you class." Mrs Cowen said.

"Is it a puppy!" Emmett Mcarty called out with a hopeful grin.

Mrs. Cowen laughed. "No Emmett it is not a puppy." Emmett pouted and crossed his arms.

"The Surprise is that we have a new student. His name is Edward Cullen."

as she said that a boy with crazy hair with a bronze color hair walked through the door.

"_He's pretty" _Bella thought.

"Edward why don't you tell us about yourself." said Mrs Cowen.

"um, well I used to live in Chicago. My dad is the new doctor, at the hospital-"

"Oh! Doctor Cullen! I've already met him, he's really nice." Bella yelled out.

Edward smiled. "yeah that's him. Anyway I guess that's me. Oh and I play the piano."

Mrs. Cowen nodded.

**3days later**

Bella was sitting in class hoping to make an 'A' on her math test she had today. She started going over math problems in her head.

"_Okay so 6x6=36 and 9x7= 62... no 63 yeah 63." _she thought. But she was soon distracted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the new boy, Edward she thought.

"uh, hi. May I borrow a pencil?" he asked.

"uh yeah hold on." Bella said. She picked up her backpack and started to look though it.

"Here you go it' my favorite." She said. Edward looked at the pencil. It was a mecanical with red hearts on a black background.

"Okay thanks I'll make sure I give it back." He said before walking away.

"wait! Um you can keep it." Bella whispered. Edward smiled and nodded before walking away.

**9 years later**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I have long brown hair, dull brown eyes, and can be as plain jane as ever. I have straight 'A's and I'm in love with my best friend who I haven't seen in over 6 years. His name is Edward Cullen. He moved away in 7th grade. I miss him so much some times, but I doubt I will ever see him again. 9 years ago it turns out that Edward was my neighbor so we hung out all the time.

"Bella!" my best girl friend called.

"Hey Alice." I said, Alice Brandon. I've know this girl with jet black hair and a pixie structure probably my whole life. Our moms were best friends, so we were always pushed together. Not that I minded that is.

"Come on Bella we are going to met guys in the lunch room. By the way I LOVE your dress." she said and started to pull me. Jasper Hale is Alice's boyfriend. And she is head over heels in love with him. They got together freshman year and let me tell you it surprised everyone. Those two had hated each other since I could remember. Emmett on the other hand was like Alice's and I's muscle head of a big brother. He was dating Jasper's sister Rosalie. Tall, beautiful, blonde, all around perfect. So yeah all of my friends are coupled up except me. Yeah date night couldn't be any more awkward.

"i love your dress to Ali."

"BELLY BEAR!" Emmett yelled. I laughed and went over to sit next to him.

"I've missed you so much!" he said as he put his arms around me and gave me what could only be described as an Emmett hug.

"Em, It's only been a week." I laughed. I sat down and started eating my salad that I packed. Today was the first day back from spring break. So because of tradition I was wearing a lavender summer dress.

"Did you guys here there is a new kid?" Jasper said, grabbing a hand full of fries from his sisters plate.

"Did you catch their name?" I asked pretending to pay attention. It's not that I didn't care, I just wasn't in the mood to her about the new kid.

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, I know his name."

I waited for him to continue, and when he didn't I just forgot about it.

"I have to go to the libery. I'll see u guys in 5th"

I walked down the hall till I came to the media-center. Grabbed my pencil but when I looked from it I couldn't seem to find it.

"need a pencil?" I velvet voice ask. I turned around and gasped.

He stood there with his long bronze hair falling in front of his shinning emerald green eyes. His black shirt lose yet fitting on his sculpted torsos and in his hand he held a black mechanical pencil with deep red hearts. "Edward." I whispered.

"Hello love."

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his body and squeezed. "I've missed you." I whispered into his chest.

"as i" he said kissing the top of my head.

I pulled back and looked up at him. "what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I moved back."

**10 years later**

"So what are you going to call her?" The doctor asked.

"Renesmee. Renesmee Claire Cullen." I whispered.

"do u want to hold your daughter?" I asked my wonderful Husband.

He nodded and I handed him my baby, our baby.

"She looks just like you." Edward whispered. I shook my head.

"More like you." I replied. Edward and I watched our baby girl sleep in his arms. She'll be a daddy's girl. Watching Edward now I can already tell he'll give her anything she wants.

"Can we come in?" a small voice whispered from behind the door.

"Sure Alice come on in."

"I wanna see the baby!" she squeeled

"not so loud you'll wake her." I whispered.

Alice held my baby girl in her arms. "I want on." Alice pouted.

I giggled. "One day Alice."

**okay so I wrote this like a couple months ago and so its not very good. I got this idea from a webite called GivesMeHope(.)com or GMH. **


End file.
